1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink ejection device, and, more particularly, to an ink ejection device including a silicon chip having a heater stack positioned over a corresponding power transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical ink ejection devices, e.g., ink jet printheads, include a chip layout wherein ejection heaters and their respective power transistors are located side by side. In a conventional design, for example, the ejection heater element and the field effect transistor (FET) for a given nozzle are arranged end-to-end so that each one's width adds to the overall width of the chip. This arrangement limits the number of chip dies which may be harvested from a silicon wafer. By reducing the width of the chip, the effective yield of a silicon wafer may be increased.